


FNAF: Not Safe For Work

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Series: OC x Genderbent Series [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Assjob, Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, FNAF 2, FNAF 3 - Freeform, FNAF 4, Face-Fucking, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Fur, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, alive, blowjob, female - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, fnaf sister location, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: An OC worker goes to Fready Fazbears, and encounters the female animatronics in ALL locations.





	FNAF: Not Safe For Work

I sat in the chair at Freddy Fazbears, looking at the device in my hands. I clicked a button with the room label and the screen then brought me the the security camera in that room.

I ruffled my untamed black hair in boredom as I clicked another button to show the main stage where the three animatronics should be. The blue bunny named Bonnie was missing.

She wasn't supposed to be.

My breathing hitched as I started going back and forth through camera angles to see if I was imagining things. My fingers trembled as I then heard something coming down the hallway.

The footsteps sounded relatively fast, but there was no sound of clacking metal, despite her being made of metal. I closed the door as it came down with a loud thump. I waited a few seconds before turning on the light on the left side of the control room.

The light above the door turned on with a soft buzz as I saw Bonnie. Her huge blue tits were pressed against the dusty window. Her smile and red cheeks unnerved me to a degree where I didn't like seeing it. So I turned off the light.

I could hear her hand then slap the window, her nails...? digging into the glass as it made a squeak against her metallic fingers. I moved my chair away from the door as I was about to run out of the other door. But then I heard her.

Was.... was Bonnie breathing?!

I pressed my ear against the door as I listened to the sound. No, not breathing. It was like a raspy moaning noise of anything else. Her moans were...erotic...! The way she breathed in and how her voice simply sounded was just...sensual.

I turned on the light once more as I saw a nervous Bonnie pressing herself against the door, her fur-covered tits rubbing against the glass as she looked at me with her big green eyes. The bow tied around her neck made her skin pop out even more.

This lifeless animatronic given gender was giving me a look of desperation and...lust. He'd seen plenty of porn and people giving PDA to know when someone wanted something not for the general public to see. And she was giving it to me!

My heart pounded like a drum off rhythm as the tiniest bits of sweat dropped from my forehead and down my chin onto the old, cheap, restaurant floor. The light flickered as she then vanished. Out of nowhere I opened the door and grabbed the flashlight on my desk and shined its glow through the small hallway "Hey wait! Bonnie!" I called, seeing her at the end of the hall.

She stepped a few feet closer as I looked at her large bust and slim hips. He didn't know what was going through the owners mind when making these things but he was liking the way they looked. Along with a bunch other 9-12 year old kids that came here probably.

"Y-you wanted to see me or somethin'?" I asked, propelling my voice across the white and black tiled hall. I saw her nod as she walked closer. Her emerald eyes staring at my form with curiosity and need.

I stood my the light and door as she walked into the room. I then closed both doors and turned off the lights outside as I looked at her once more. "S-So, um...can you...speak?" She shook her head as I sat on my crappy leather chair. "You looked at me a few minutes ago like you...you know...Is that true?"

Her confused face made me sigh and rub my eyes as I brushed my hair "I mean that you wanted to...have sex with me or kiss, or...You looked at me like that's what you wanted. Right?" She nodded as I fixed myself in my torn up seat. "So then, what do you want to do first then?"

I didn't know why I was exited to bang a robot but I was crazy enough already to take this job...And I have a very disgusting mind, so it fits in just fine. The tall entrancing female walked up in front of me and softly sat on my lap, her body surprisingly light. 

I touched her thighs and felt the the fur as I gripped her firm huge ass. She cupped my cheeks with her hands as she then kissed me with her cold lips. Her amazing boobs were then pushed up against my chest as she kissed me further, her tongue reaching into my mouth and danced on top of mine. 

I pitched a tent as I held her even closer, her lips becoming warmer and warmer the longer we kissed each other. I separated from her as she began kissing my neck, giving me long wet strokes with her tongue as I untied her bow. She looked up as me as I gave her a greedy smile. I managed to undo my pants as my girthy member popped out of my trousers. 

I spotted a hole in between where her vagina should be and her ass and decided to shove it up there. The bunny cried out in pain as I shoved my dick deeper and deeper up her...hole, u til I could go no further. She dug her fingers into my back as I lifted her up and moved my cock up and down, pulling it in and out of her entrance.

Her cries of pain then quickly became cries of pleasure as she rested her head int eh crotch of my neck while I thrusted into her. Her moans became less raspy and more clear and louder as she somehow tighten her hold on my cock even more with every thrust. My grunts and her moans filled the small room as I went even faster.

Her eyes went up as I squeezed her plump ass and started kissing her lips in furious lustful bliss. I couldn't describe how this felt with my precum filling her insides ever slowly as I quickly worked towards my climax. Her grasp on me remained as I finally came inside of her, my sorry filling her robotic insides as she screamed in a euphorias joy.

Her grip lingered for a few seconds before she let go, making me hold her to my chest as she started...caching her breath? I shook the question about animatronics biology away as I set her on the table, her little bunny tail pointed upwards as her cum filled ass dropped my fluids onto the floor. I gasped in exhaustion as I looked at her, her perfect body...the perfect sex doll...

I smiled once more as my flaccid dick immediately grew more erect and hardened while I stared at her current position "Are you ok Bonnie?" I wondered, not completely caring if she actually was. She looked at me with a shaky nod "Great, cause here's the second round!" I rammed my dick up her hole as she yelled in ecstasy.

My horniness drive me to co tongue my heavy thrusts as she held onto the desk to try and keep herself conscious. I then grabbed her arms and pulled them back as I moved my hips even harder. Her moans filled my ears as I laughed in overzealous happiness. Our fingers intertwined as her hole tightened once more, making me reel back in pleasure as I came into her once more.

My hot cum blasted into her body as she stared at me, with drool coming down her tongue as her lewd look made him hard once more. "Here, come down on your knees and give me your mouth." I demanded as she complied as looked at my large throbbing member as I grabbed the back of her furry head and shoved my dick down her mechanical throat.

I heard her gag as heard shifted in her body and she moved her head with the rhythm I was giving her with my hand. I let go as she continued her blowjob. Her cute nose pressing against the base of my pelvis as her lips were covered with saliva and were just dripping with precum; her mouth was drizzling the fluids onto her chin and down her neck onto her huge boobs.

I groaned in pleasure as she made me finish in her mouth, my hot white jizz guzzling down her throat as she wiped her mouth of the saliva and swallowed the cum. I stared at her and she looked back up at me, her desires still lingering inside of her. She got onto my lap once more and started to kiss me again.

Her soft lips making me hard once more as she looked at me and smiled. She grabbed my dick and began to stroke it at a fast pace, her grip holding firm as I happily relaxed in the chair while she kneeled on the floor again. Her hands were no longer cold and her touch was like magic to my long and thick erection. She squeezed and loosened my cock over and over like you would a cows utters.

She licked her lips as she rubbed my dick's tip for a few seconds before going back to the base, making my cum explode from my urethra and onto her blue form. She licked my sperm of her body as she then placed her fat tits on top of my dick, placing my cock in between her perky H-Cup breasts.

She moved them up and down as I softly caressed her cheek. Her look of joy made my heart soar as she went on with her titjob, her huge mounds making me cum in a matter of minutes. She got on top of me once more as Foxy looked at us with greed as she fingered her hole while standing by the window.

Her long tong hanging out of her mouth in anticipation for the next night as she watched me thrust my cock up Bonnie's entrance once more while placing her on the desk. She wrapped legs around my waist as she cried out in pleasure, unknowing of her jealous friend looking on outside.


End file.
